everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Vessel
Summary: An insane cult resurrects Izanami, using Setsuna Mikoto as a vessel. (We open up on a teen girl with dark purple hair, wearing a long black robe. She's walking down a stone corridor, eventually reaching a wooden door. She flings it open and enters the room.) (Two other people in robes stand in front of her. They immediately bow once she enters.) Tamami Okura: Hama, Yamhata. Report. Cultist #1: We've retrieved the vessel, Tamami. (The other cultist presents the unconscious body of Setsuna Mikoto. Tamami smirks.) Tamami Okura: You did your job quite well. Bring her to the altar! Tonight, our queen returns, and no longer will our kind suffer in silence... (Cut to an altar. Several cultists surround it, and Setsuna is lying in the middle. Tamami steps up onto the altar.) Tamami Okura: Tonight, we shall perform the impossible...we shall return our goddess from the Dark Realm. (Excited murmurs spring up among the crowd. Tamami turns to Setsuna and begins chanting. As she does so, the candles on the altar light up, and eventually, a light blue mist rises up from Setsuna's body. Tamami captures it in a glass bottle and continues chanting.) (Cut to the dark gods, playing Go Fish.) Eris: Soooo...got any, like, three's? Daji: Go fish. (As Eris does so, Izanami suddenly screams and throws her cards down.) Izanami: GYAAAAAAAH! I AM SICK! AND TIRED! OF BEING HERE! NOTHING EVER HAPPENS HERE! NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN HERE! I WILL TAKE ANYTHING! EVEN A BOMB DETONATING WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH! (As she rants, her body starts glowing.) Eris: Uh...Izanami... Izanami: WHAT?! Eris: You're glowing. (Izanami is about to respond, but suddenly explodes into light and vanishes. Eris and Daji are left stunned.) Daji: ...what...just...happened... (Cut back to the ritual. A dark mist descends onto Setsuna's body. It then vanishes inside her. Ten seconds pass, then Setsuna rises, eyes glowing white.) Setsuna Mikoto Izanami: I...have returned...at last. (Her followers bow to her. Cut to the bright, cheerful mall, wherein Seliph Sívrit and Takumi Kaze are walking, Takumi looking absolutely miserable.) Takumi Kaze: Why am I even here. Seliph Sívrit: 'Caaaaaause you like me and want to spend time with me? Takumi Kaze: ...that is the last thing I want to do. (Suddenly, Takumi gasps and grabs his forehead.) Seliph Sívrit: What's wrong? Do I need to buy aspirin too? Takumi Kaze: S-something...horrible just happened. I can...sense it, somehow. Seliph Sívrit: Ohhhhh...let's go check it out! (He dashes off. Takumi stutters, then runs after him.) Takumi Kaze: W-wait! Seliph! This is how horror movies start! (Seliph runs down the hallways and Takumi follows him. They arrive in front of an abandoned store.) Seliph Sivrit: 'Oooh, I wonder what's in there. '''Takumi Kaze: '''Please don't go in there. '(In the abandoned shop, Izanami begins to get used to her new host body. She gets down from the altar.) Izanami (Through Setsuna): 'Before we can continue, there are some matters which have to take care of first. I will return for you all. '''Tamami Okura: '''Understood. '(A possessed Setsuna rips through the walls Seliph and Takumi down and begins running in the direction of the Mitama Temple. Takumi grabs his phone and calls Shinigami.) Takumi Kaze: Shini, some bad is gonna happen... (At the temple Shinigami is kneeling in front of the statue of a protective deity. The camera shifts it's perspective to show Setsuna standing behind her.) Shinigami Mikoto: So your here, Izanami... Izanami (through Setsuna): Shinigami, your name means God of death but you don't live up to it. I'm giving you a choice surrender to me and I'll spare this little insect of a child. Or you can watch her die. (Setsuna holds her katana up to her neck. Shinigami just sits there. Izanami decides to go for the kill but Shinigami kicks the bowl of incense ashes into her face but Setsuna blocks it. It was the distraction Shinigami needed, Setsuna growls and runs after her. She sees Shinigami on the temple roof top and she leaps up. They battle it out with their katanas but Shinigami suddenly flips down from the roof tops and runs in another direction. Possessed Setsuna follows her into the bamboo Grove and they continue fighting, Shinigami keeps on running to different places and Setsuna follows her. Izanami suddenly felt tired, she falls to the ground onto her knees. Shinigami took the chance and throws down her katanas in front of her along with her prayer beads.) Izanami (Through Setsuna): Why you- (Shinigami suddenly throws down some salt and stings her. She tries to go after her but is blocked by an invisible barrier.) Izanami (Through Setsuna): Impossible! You're my flesh and blood! How can you- Hachiman: Because she is the high priestess of my temple. She swore herself to me. (Izanami looks up in shock to see Hachiman the god of protection along with Shinigami. He touches her arm and disappears, he granted her his strength, Shinigami punches into Setsuna's chest, but there was no blood, and she angrily rips Izanami out of her daughter.) Izanami: 'YOU LITTLE PEST! '(Shinigami drop kicks her and fights it out against her with her katanas and guns. She took the opportunity to impale her with just her hand and lifts her into the air.) Shinigami Mikoto: Never mess with me or my family ever again! Only a monster like you would use an innocent child as her pawn. (She throws her down and binds her with prayer beads. Suddenly energy chains wrap themselves around Izanami. She looks up to see Yue, Midnight, Corona, Hanabi, Saaya, Belledonna, Aira, Mirî and Ebony. Before she could do anything she is dragged back into the dark void. Shinigami turns to her daughter laying on the ground, she runs to her and shakes her.) Shinigami Mikoto: Setsuna! Setsuna wake up! (Setsuna begins to stir. Her vision was blurry but it clears up. She sees her mother and hugs her and begins crying.) Setsuna Mikoto: MAMA! I was walking home from school and everything just...I remember being in the abandoned shop at the mall and... Shinigami Mikoto: Shhh...It's alright honey, I'm here. (In the dark void, Izanami is back but she is bruised and there is a hole in her chest.) Izanami: Don't ask. (the camera cuts to the cult waiting for their Goddess to come back after her revenge.) Cultist 2: 'It's been hours, where is she? '''Tamami Okura: '''Be calm now everyone, she is our goddess, have faith in her inevitable ret- '(Shinigami rams in through the wall and kicks him down.) Shinigami Mikoto: So you thought you could get her back... (they prepare to attack but Shinigami activates her pull glyphs and kept them on the ground. She motions the police over and the cult is arrested and put in a mental asylum. Shinigami returns to the Mitama temple to see Setsuna thanking Hachiman for helping her mother save her. But it's already late at night and she couldn't sleep.) Setsuna Mikoto: Mama, can I sleep with you tonight? Shinigami Mikoto: Sure thing honey. (Setsuna climbs into her mother's futon and Shinigami smiles at her daughter. She knows that if anyone was possessed by Izanami they'd die but she held on to life and fought it and thus was able to return to her body and wake up. She kisses her daughter on the forehead and the camera cuts to the outside of the temple by the full moon and the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes